My Sonata
by Durian
Summary: [COMPLETE]: Koaru has an ugly scar on her face, can she get rid of it? Kenshin is the one who created the scar, will she forgive him? Adventure to a world with Gods and Goddesses... blah
1. My Sonata

Disclaimer: I do not own the names of the characters. This story is a fantasy made up with my imagination. Reality, magic, special powers, etc may be all mixed to form, "My Sonata". **No matter how much I scrub ** **No matter how hard I rub ** **The stain will not leave** **The pain can only be healed** **Over time…**

~*~ **My Sonata**~*~

Kamiya Kaoru 1600 A.D. **I looked at the cloudy night sky; there was neither stars nor moon to match my desolate mood. I began playing my flute to oppress the anger I have for the man who did this to me. I reminisced that night when the red haired monster robbed my youth and livelihood. Tears began to roll down my cheeks and sting my eyes. I stopped playing and rummaged a hand over my left face. To find the scar that cursed me from being loved by anyone, it marked as a symbol of that night…** Kaoru was washing dishes for the Fujitsu restaurant before she was interfered by Momiji. 

"Kaoru, Kaoru, let's go play!" cried Momiji

"I'm busy Momiji, can we play some other time?" asked Kaoru

"Ok, but you promise?" asked Momiji

"I promise," replied Kaoru

Momiji ran off to find his other friends. Kaoru sighed; Momiji and Mr and Mrs Fujitsu were the only kind people who do not look down upon her. Kaoru was scrubbing dishes in the alleyway outside the kitchen until she was interrupted by a noise. Unexpectedly a drunken man popped his head out. He stared at Kaoru's right face and exclaimed, "what a beautiful woman!" Kaoru just froze there unaware of what to do. The man came close enough to see Kaoru's full face. Then he spat some spit and shouted, "I've never seen someone as ugly as you!" He grunted and slowly walked back into the restaurant. 

**In that moment I wished I had never existed. Tears rolled down my cheeks as I continued washing the dishes. Throughout the years most people have avoided me because of my deceptive appearance. I blame the scar that healed badly and crinkled the left side of my face. I remembered how it got infected but little can I do, as I had no money to seek medical help. I blessed the day I met the Fujitsu family who showed me care and kindness. They are the ones that gave me the strength to live on…**

"Kaoru, please do not cry. It is my fault in letting that man come here, we were so busy and didn't realise he wondered off here," explained Mr Fujitsu

Kaoru shook her head and said, "I'm ok, and it isn't your fault, please go back in to work."

~*~

Sagara Sanosuke 

**I looked at the tree in front of me and began punching it. I hate the new hierarchy, I hate it!! Soujo Sagara was like a father to him. His soft smile always cheered me up when I was sad. But now, he is no longer here. I remembered one night, ten years ago, how I cowardly hid in the bushes. I watched silently as Soujo got stabbed by many attackers and still managed to hold that smile. I should have died that night but Soujo made me promise to live on…**

Sano had lived in a wooden house in the middle of the North woods of Japan ever since he was nine. Over the years he earned his living through logging trees. He told a blacksmith to make him a big, long, heavy sword, which he used to slice down trees. He's athletic and has great stamina. He may be dull-witted because he never got proper education, but he had great looks. When he delivered chopped wood into town, many fair maidens would often stop and praise his looks. His not only tall but has an excellent build that adds to his attractiveness. 

~*~

Princess Mosaka Minoke

During the 1600 A.D. the Mosaka hierarchy ruled the north of Japan peacefully. One day, a maid stabbed Queen Mosaka, further more her water broke. She died from the loss of blood from giving birth and the added wound from the maid. Before the maid suicided, she said she was ordered from the south. Over the years, Minoke had resembled more of her mother, which just reminded King Mosaka of the loss of his beloved. He had ruled bitterly over the years, striving for more land and conquering new territories. Which lead to the fierce battles between the north and south of Japan. King Mosaka hired fierce samurai's to attack his enemies without grief. They were to kill everyone: infants, children, women, old and the crippled. Princess Minoke had always lived inside her palace, unaware of the cruel reality of the world, until one day…

**For the first time in my life, I had stitched a beautiful tapestry, which took me months to finish. The first person I wanted to show was father, I was about to enter his room but overheard him speaking loudly to his official. "I don't care what you do, I want that piece of land. Do not spare anyone, kill all infants, women, old and the crippled." I froze did father really say that? Suddenly I barged in without thinking and questioned my father. "Please don't tell me you are going to use force to rule this country?" I exclaimed. "That is non of your business, who said you can come in? Get out of my room! You cursed child," yelled father. **

King Mosaka blamed Princess Minoke for the death of Queen Mosaka. _If_ only she hadn't been born on that day, then maybe his Queen might have survived. That was the last straw for Princess Minoke; over the years her father had never once celebrated her birthday… He had always looked at her with a frown, and never once smiled at her. She had enough of his unsentimental feelings towards her. That night she planned to escape this cage (palace) that has trapped her from the outside world…

~*~

Kaoru was sitting on the steps of the Fujitsu's backyard when suddenly Mr and Mrs Fujitsu approached her.

"Kaoru, we heard that there is a magical healer somewhere in the north of Japan who can heal wounds. We thought that maybe he can heal your scar. We have saved up some money over the years to fund this trip for you," said Mrs Fujitsu

"No, I can't take it, it's too much," said Kaoru

"For God's sake we would've died if Mr Kamiya didn't save us! Please accept our little token to repay the Kamiya family…" remarked Mr Fujitsu

"I shall do as you wish…" said Kaoru softly. 

Please review if you wish me to continue…


	2. His Wound

~*~His Wound~*~

Kenshin Himura 

I lay on the riverbank and watched the beautiful waterfall glimmer a rainbow. I listened to the sound of water rush, mixed with the mellow chirps of birds. I touched my cross scar and closed me eyes. I dreamt the rainy night that has haunted me ever since… 

Five years ago

On a very late and stormy night, Kenshin was walking alone. All the hotels have closed and none of them have answered his call. He had been walking for three nights and three days in the open plains until he found this town. He had been sent as an assassin to kill a particular group of men. 

That night he saw an old lady yelping.

"Help somebody, please" yelled the poor lady

"Old lady what are you doing in the rain at this type of hour?" asked Kenshin

"My grandson has a fever, I've come to seek medical help, but I have no money. The doctor pushed me to the floor and told me to get lost," said the lady

Kenshin grabbed for his sword…the old lady saw the glimmer of the blade reflected by the moonlight.

"No, don't kill me, I beg you," cried the lady

"I will kill the doctor who pushed you," said Kenshin

"No!! He is the last doctor in town, please my grandson is the only person I have left," cried the lady.

Kenshin carried the lady and placed her under shelter. He then kicked the doctor's door open, he found the doctor asleep on his bed.

"Old man wake up, if you don't want to die!" yelled Kenshin

"Whoa, who the?" asked the doctor, as he focused at the shape of his intruder. Suddenly a lightening flashed revealing a red haired samurai with his sword pointing straight at him.   

"My lord please don't kill me, I will give you everything!!" cried the doctor

"I want you to help the old lady you pushed previously," demanded Kenshin

"Yes, yes I'd do that, let me take my medicine box first," whimpered the doctor

"I warn you, if her grandson dies, you die too," said Kenshin

~*~

At the lady's house, the doctor went to examine the sick boy. For the first time under the light of a candle, the old lady saw the rich red hair of Kenshin. The red triggered her bloody memory of the past.

_She had lived peacefully with her rich family_ _until one night… A group of assassins came to massacre her family. They came in an utmost unexpected time, the night her daughter in law gave birth to Toji. Her son, husband, as well as the entire family had been fighting against 3 assassins, except Miaka, and herself. When Miaka finally gave birth to Togi, a maid came in to tell them to run. 'Three brutal assassin's, in which one has __red__ hair has killed Master and Young Master, please run, I'll lure them away from you.' She ran away with Toji, leaving Miaka to fend for her life. When she came back a night later everyone has died. She used most of her money to bury the dead bodies and buy gravestones for them. That cursed night has taken away 112 lives…_

That night, the lady asked Kenshin to stay in return for his help. Kenshin agreed and sat on the table waiting for news of the grandson's condition. The old lady went to check on the doctor, but he replied with a shake of the head. The lady did not grieve as her mind was only filled with revenge. She whispered her plan to the doctor.

"My lord, the doctor says my grandson will be fine after drinking some medicine. You must be hungry, I shall get you some soup from earlier,' said the old lady

The lady had guessed right, Kenshin had only eaten bread for the past few days. He replied, "thank you."

~*~

"Here, please drink," said the lady

"Kindly, thankyou," said Kenshin

After 15 minutes, Kenshin began to feel dizzy and weak.

"I shall kill you to avenge for the 112 members of the Sayuki family. But first I shall destroy the arm you used to kill," roared the old lady

~*~

Abruptly Kenshin awoke with sweat running down his forehead. He touched his right arm that lingered uselessly beside him. That night he had killed the lady before she could do any more damage to his body. He stopped being an assassin from night onwards, as he was powerless without his right arm. He tried controlling his sword with his left hand but it will never be as good as his right… 

He had enemies everywhere and that is how he got the cross scar on his face. One night his enemies out numbered him by 13 to 1. He had escaped but he couldn't control the damage done to his face. From that night onwards he had hid himself deep inside the forest. Where he found this peaceful location near the waterfall away from the rest of the world…

~*~

Princess Minoke

Minoke tried to escape that night. She planned to hide in one of the many pig barrels that entered the palace. Before she could try out her plan, King Mosaka burst into her room.

"I am going to marry you off to Prince Takumi, like it or not. I shall never have to see you again!" laughed her father.

"NO, how can I marry someone that I have never seen. I would rather die than marry him," yelled Minoke

"You are my daughter so you have to obey," said the King and he chucks a knife on the ground, "go ahead and kill yourself."

The King knew Minoke hated blood. The last time she saw blood on her maids cut hand, she had fainted. Minoke looked at the knife and shook her head. She couldn't do it… 

Kamiya Kaoru

Kaoru went on her journey by a boat to reach the expected destination of the healer quicker. This will also save her the time from crossing a thick forest. 

12 days later

Kaoru had hid her face behind a clear black satin hanging from her straw hat. She was walking peacefully admiring the new town she entered, until…. 

~*~ 

"Sano, wake up!! I just heard the boss of the furniture store I work for say, if he doesn't see the wood he ordered within the next hour. He'll find someone else!" yelled Sano's friend, Itsuki

Sano woke up abruptly without putting his shirt and ran to his wheel cart with the pile of woods tied neatly on top. He charged quickly towards town.

~*~

He was pushing the cart frantically, screaming, "MOVE ASIDE". He turned his cart around a corner before it crashed into Kaoru. Kaoru's hat flew off; she got knocked down with her left face close to the ground. Sano didn't see the scar as he stared at the girl's right face. Then he moved off, apologising as he ran, "Sorry Miss, I'm in a hurry."

Kaoru thought what a rude man he was as she put her hat back on. That day she searched for a hotel to stay for the night. She finally found one but realised her money was gone…

Please review if you wish me to continue…


	3. Her Flute

~*~**Her Flute**~*~

Kaoru has dropped her moneybag, when Sano bumped into her earlier. It is late in the afternoon and she is feeling very tired and hungry. She had begged the hotel owner to let her stay for free, but he objected without sympathy. She was walking on the street, until she came upon a store that sold accessories. A half mask caught her eye; she didn't want to walk around with a veil hat. This will also solve people's awkward attention at her. She looked at the mask and sighed, she had no money. 

Kaoru was walking with her head down before she came near a crowd. A lot of people gathered to see a dancer. The dancer was a plain looking girl, but her dancing movements were captivating and brilliant. At the end of her dance, everyone applauded and threw money at her. 

Kaoru stared at the money, if only she had talent too… She wondered if anyone would listen to her play the flute. When the crowd was about to disperse, soothing mellow music floated into their ears. They began to crowd around Kaoru to listen. She decided to play a really sad tune that always made her cry. The crowd felt the sadness as Kaoru saw some heads tilt down. She decided to change the mood by playing a happy tune. When she finished, everyone applauded and likewise threw money at her. She kneeled down to pick up the money and was unaware of a curious man approaching. He flipped Kaoru's hat off to see how she looked and gasped. Her left face was revealed to all.

"Monster"

"Disgusting"

"Horrible"

"Repulsive"

Kaoru with her head down continued to pick up the money. Tears filled her eyes as the crowd continued to humiliate her. Just one moment they had enjoyed her flute playing, how can they despise her appearance the next minute?

After Kaoru finished gathering all the coins she could find. She was about to leave when she picked up her flute, luggage and placed her hat. However, to her horror the crowd began chucking things at her. Suddenly, tomatoes, parts of cabbages began flying her way. Unfortunately a big tomato knocked her hat off. She continued running for an hour to escape the crowd from chucking more tomatoes at her. The squashed tomatoes, juice and all stuck onto her and made her very uncomfortable. 

Kaoru had blindly run into a forest and realised only in a matter of moments the sun will set. To make matters worst she felt droplets of water. The next few minutes the sky went from sprinkling to pouring. In the distance she found hope as she spotted a speck of light. She ran towards the light and reached a wooden house. 

~*~

**N.B **Wooden tub over a piece of metal on top of smooth flat stones, so that wood can be burnt under the tub to heat water =P

Sanosuke was bathing in a hot tub of water after a day of hard work, pushing his cart 3 times to the furniture warehouse. He was singing until he heard a noise, so he hopped out of the tub to put on his pants. Kaoru had knocked on the door but no one answered. She was desperate to get out of the rain so she sneaked in from the window. She was about to enter her left leg in when Sanosuke greeted her with a stick. 

"Who are you? You're the Miss I bumped into this morning. Here let me help you," said Sano

Kaoru turned her face at him to say no. Too late, Sano has seen her ugly scar. He backed away a few steps and couldn't stop staring at Kaoru. She decided to step back out into the rain than have this man looking at her. Sano pulled grabbed her hand.

"Please stay, it's raining outside let me make up for knocking you down earlier. How come you came all the way here?" asked Sano

Kaoru didn't reply.

"Are you hungry? I'm going to make dinner now," said Sano

"I need some dry clothing…" whispered Kaoru

"Oh, I'll get some for you and," said Sano, he noticed that her clothing was very dirty. He added, "Would you like to take a bath?"

"I'd love too, thank you," replied Kaoru, "can you also start a fire to dry my other clothing?"

~*~

Sano heated some water for the girl and told her he'll be at the kitchen if she wanted anything. Sano made a fire in his stone oven and hanged the clothing on top of the stove. He was too engaged in cooking potato and some fish to realise the clothing was near dry. Suddenly the clothing caught on fire, Sano grabbed for it but it burnt his hand. He flung it to the ground and poured some water over it. He sighed, there was not much of the piece of cloth left. Then he smelt something burning again, the Fish…

Kaoru came out of the bath to put Sano's clothes on. She tied the gi around her ribcage, to prevent the hakama from exposing her chest. Kaoru entered the kitchen to ask for her own clothing. Sano stared at Kaoru's figure, he had never came so close to a female body. She saw the burnt cloth on the ground and said, "Don't tell me…" Before she could finish, Sano nodded. 

"I'll dry my other clothing, what's for dinner, I'm starving," said Kaoru

Sano bought out the dish of potatoes and burnt fish. Kaoru stared at the two measly dishes and wished she were at home eating hot rice served with some fresh meat. Why had she come this far and what is the point of continuing now that she has no money. The two ate in silence, Kaoru decided to be polite and not complain about the food. When they finished the two had a conversation.

"What is your name, Miss?" asked Sano

"Kamiya Kaoru, and yours?" asked Kaoru

"Sagara Sanosuke, and why did you come all the way here?" 

"I… My money fell out so I had nowhere to stay. I tried busking for money, but they saw my face and began chucking things at me."

"Don't you have a family, Miss Kaoru?"

"Yes and no. My family have been killed but I live with a wonderful sweet family now. How about you?"

"I have no memories of my parents, I was raised by Sagara san, but he too has been killed…" sighed Sano and he added, "Why do you come all this way?"

Kaoru touched her scar; "I heard there's a healer somewhere nearby."

"I shall accompany you, I won't let anyone hurt you," said Sano

"I have no money, it dropped when your cart pushed me," said Kaoru. 

"I have some money saved up…" said Sano

Kaoru went to sleep in her own clothing after they were cleaned and dried. Sano offered his bed kindly to Kaoru, as she was a guest to his house. He slept on the hard floor of the dining area that night. 

 ~*~

When Kaoru awakes the next morning she realised Sano was nowhere in the house. However, a manly voice soon greets her.

"Miss Kaoru, look what I bought you!" exclaimed Sano and he lifts up a half mask. 

"Arigatoo (thank you)…" 

Durian: the story will be more positive in the future? ^.^

Please review if you wish me to continue… 


	4. Second Chance

Durian: Everyone has sad lives, but hope is around the corner. 

~*~**Second Chance**~*~

Shinomori Aoshi 

Year 2000

Whenever Dr Shinomori Aoshi was sad he would go rock climbing. After the incident he decided to climb Mt Fuji, the highest mountain in Japan. The climb will be long and dangerous but Aoshi is an experienced climber. The death risk is high but he had nothing left to live for…

He climbed for three weeks, not showering and only eating bread, beans, biscuit and canned meat. Climbing was the only escape he has from the sorrow of his lost. The temperature became colder as he climbed higher, but he didn't care. He has lost his urge to live; if he dies from climbing then he has no regrets…

Aoshi finally reached the top of Mt Fuji. He breathed and looked down. One jump, one jump is all it takes for him to end his life now! However, he decided to eat his last meal before doing anything rash. After he finished, a distant cave caught his eyes. He had heard not many people have returned from climbing Mt Fuji. At first he thought they had fallen and died, but this cave may have something behind it all. 

His curiosity aroused him to search the cave. He walked inside with his lamp for around ten minutes before he tripped over something. Already a dense air of rotten flesh swamped around the cave. He picked up his lamp to see a skeleton. Aoshi raised his lamp higher to see further in the cave, but was frightened to see more skeletons. A shiver ran down his spine and goose bumps started to appear on his arms. 

The skeletons may be gruesome but nothing scared him, not even death. He continued walking ahead until he saw light. As he got closer, he saw flecks of green. Strange he thought, why will there be trees or grass on top of Mt Fuji? Before he realised, he has stepped into the world of the 1600's…

 ~*~

"Thank you"

"You're a healer!"

"I knew you could help me!"

"You're a God, I tell you!"

"You're truly amazing!"

Aoshi smiled as he recalled all the positive comments from his patients. He had walked into this strange world of the past, three years ago. The sense of pride he has from helping people allowed him to live on. When Aoshi was a child, he had dreamt to become a doctor and save as many lives as possible. Throughout his life, he had studied herbal medicine from his father as well as studying western medicine. When he graduated from university at the age of 22, he went to practice in a hospital. That was when he met Rei and within a month they had married. It was truly, _love at first sight… _

Aoshi opened his wallet to stare at his family. This was the only item he had left that reminded him of Rei and Itoshi. Sad memories flashed back at him as he stared at his beautiful Rei. 

_Rei and Itoshi (4 years old) were waiting on a curb for Aoshi to pick them up. Aoshi was about to park his car in front of them, when suddenly a big truck crashed into his car. The impact pushed his car forward hitting Rei and Itoshi. Rei, Itoshi and him were sent straight to hospital. _

_Aoshi awoke with a bandage on his head, the first thing he asked was, "WHERE ARE THEY?"_

_ A doctor shook his head and replied, "Your son is dead…"_

_"NOOOO!" Aoshi screamed, "WHERE IS REI?" _

_The doctor replied, "She's is in the critical ward and may not be able to survive tonight…" _

_As soon as Aoshi heard these words, he ran towards the critical ward to find Rei. The nurses blocked Aoshi from entering as the doctors were doing CPR._

_"SHE'S MY WIFE! I WANT TO SEE HER!!" screamed Aoshi as he pushed the nurses away. _

_He pushed open the room to see his unconscious wife. "Rei, Rei, it's me Aoshi! Please wake up, wake up!" pleaded Aoshi. _

_Rei whimpered as she saw Aoshi and used her last breath to say, "Please live on and save others…" She smiled and stopped breathing. Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep._

_"1,2,3 Clear!" said the doctor._

_"1,2,3 Clear!" said the doctor._

_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeep…_

_"11:23 pm, certified"_

_Tears rolled down Aoshi's face. How could he lose everything in one day?_

His ambition was to save lives, why couldn't he save the ones he love?!

**Durian: **I just love tragedies, no writing this made me really depressed too. T_T

~*~

"Thank you for the mask, Sano, I really like it!" said Kaoru as she gave Sano a hug. 

The two had set out for three days in search for news of the healer. As they went further north, more news of the healer was rumoured. On the fifth day, they finally reached the home of the healer…

~*~

"Next please," said Dr Shinomori Aoshi

When Kaoru entered the room, Aoshi looked up and grasped. 

"Rei?" asked Aoshi

Durian: Sakura Butterfly- I haven't decided who will go out with Kaoru but I am opened to suggestions.

Please review if you wish me to continue…


	5. Wounds Heal Part One

~*~ **Wounds Heal- Part One**~*~

Aoshi stared at the girl with the half mask in front of him. She looks so much alike Rei. He stood up and reached centimetres near Kaoru. He lifted Kaoru off her seat and hugged her protectively. Kaoru was astounded but because this man was her last hope she let him hold onto her. When he let go, Kaoru saw that the man was in tears, something dramatic must have happened to him, thought Kaoru. Aoshi walked back to his seat and smiled at her.

"Sorry Miss, I apologise for my actions. It's just you reminded me of someone I loved," explained Aoshi

"That's ok I'm Kamiya Kaoru," said Kaoru

"I'm Dr Shinomori Aoshi, it's a pleasure to meet you. You can call me Aoshi," smiled Aoshi as he wiped off his tears and asked, "Tell me Miss Kamiya, what is your problem?"

"Please call me Kaoru, I," said Kaoru before she took off her mask and replied, "Can you please help me get rid of this scar?"

Aoshi has helped so many people but why can't he ever help the ones he love? He's a doctor not a plastic surgeon! Even if he was a plastic surgeon, the limited technology will not be sufficient to perform plastic surgery. Aoshi shook his head and diverted his eyes away from Kaoru's deep blue innocent eyes. 

"I'm sorry Kaoru, the rumours were fake, and I'm a doctor not a healer," said Aoshi, "I'm sorry for misleading you to come all this way but I can't control rumours that my patients spread out…"

Kaoru stared at the doctor motionlessly, why did he have to give her hope and shatter it again? Kaoru puts her mask back on and walks slowly out of the patients' room.

"Kaoru, did he say he'll help you?" asked Sano before he realised the grim expression on Kaoru's face and added, "Don't worry, there must be another way to heal your scar. Kaoru I don't want to upset you more, but we've used up all our money…"

Aoshi reminisced all the joyful moments he had had with Rei. He slapped his face, how can he let the Rei-look-a-like leave? She had resembled exactly like Rei, taking aside the fact of her scar. Perhaps this is his second chance to find love again so he quickly ran out of his room to find Kaoru. Luckily for Aoshi, Kaoru was still sitting in the waiting room. She looked miserable and sad; Aoshi felt a sudden drive to hug her again. Wait! Who's that next to her, a tall well-built guy with spiky hair sat. He tried to soothe Kaoru but she just sat their motionless. Aoshi walked up towards them but was only awarded with a punch in the face by Sano. 

"What did you tell her? You could have lied about healing her. Do you know how much she's been through?" asked Sano

"As a doctor I have the right to tell the truth to my patients. No, I don't know how much she suffered but I don't want to imagine either," replied Aoshi and he added, "Is there anything I can help you two?"

"Well we have no money, I'm getting really hungry and we have no where to stay for tonight!" exclaimed Sano

Aoshi smiled…

"What are you smiling at, you jerk! You don't have to look down on people less fortunate than you," yelled Sano

"No, don't get me wrong. I was thinking that it's about time I get a maid, do you think Kaoru…?" said Aoshi.

Before Aoshi could finish, Sano but in, "She can't work in her condition, I'll be your maid! We'll leave as soon as we have the money and when Kaoru gets better. Deal?"

"That's excellent, done deal!" replied Aoshi and he couldn't stop smiling for the rest of the day

~*~

Two days after Sano and Kaoru have moved into Aoshi's home

It was really late on the second night when Aoshi was woken by a beautiful flow of music. Aoshi caught Kaoru playing her flute and staring up at the stars.

"You play beautifully to match the gracious night sky." Said Aoshi

Kaoru stopped playing but didn't reply she had not spoken a word for two days already.

"I'm sorry that I destroyed your hope in healing that scar, is there anything I can do in return?" asked Aoshi

"Your house iis gloomy, you should have some plants and flowers. I love nature and animals; they're like companions who do not look down upon me. You don't have to apologise it's not your fault…" replied Kaoru softly as she walked back into her room. 

~*~

The next morning when Kaoru awoke it was as if the house had transformed itself. Right before her eyes in the backyard of Aoshi's house was a small water fountain. Many different types of flowers and plants surrounded the quad. Kaoru was astounded to see two trees grown over night at both sides of the quad. Kaoru's eyes scanned further into the fore quad to find Aoshi behind the fountain still planting flowers. 

"Your garden is beautiful, Aoshi," complimented Kaoru, Aoshi dribbled when he heard that. _Kaoru called his name =P_

"Yes, thank you, " replied Aoshi as he turned around to meet Kaoru.

Kaoru laughed, "You look like a panda, it's must've been hard work. Why don't you go get some sleep, I'll cook breakfast and call you when I'm ready."

"OK." Aoshi dribbled again as he turned his back and walked towards his room. _Kaoru is going to cook him breakfast._

Though Aoshi ate a simple breakfast of udon, he thought it was delicious!

~*~

Aoshi took Kaoru out for sightseeing and ordered Sano to clean up his whole house. He had to dust, wash, wipe, and clean everything by the time Aoshi gets home. Aoshi had never been a very tidy person so there was a lot to do! Aoshi had planned to take Kaoru on horse riding, though it was Kaoru's first time she got the flow of it straight away. The two had chatted and enjoyed more of each other's company. During the late afternoon they stopped by a river to enjoy the nice breeze. They moved to the edge of the river to look for fishes. Aoshi pushed Kaoru into the water as a small joke, however he was soon shocked. 

"Help, help I can't swim!" yelled Kaoru

What has he done thought Aoshi and he jumped in to save Kaoru. When he reached her, she began laughing.

"You deserve to get wet too!" declared Kaoru.

Kaoru and Aoshi played and splashed in the water, until their eyes locked. Aoshi pulled Kaoru closer to him and looked into her warmly. He lifted off her half mask and planted a kiss on her scar. Kaoru blushed…

Durian: Ewww, but sweet you can decide…

~*~

Myojin Yahiko

**Yes, I have finally outrun them! Those idiots, I can't believe they followed me three nights and three days into this forest. I have only stolen a small bag from them and it probably isn't worth much. I decided to open the bag to see what I have scored. My jaws fell, as I realised the bag carried diamonds not money…**

Yahiko was counting the diamonds in his hands near a rushing river. He was too engaged at looking at his diamonds that he did not notice Kenshin lying asleep in front of him. He tripped over Kenshin and all the diamonds in his hand flew into the river. Kenshin awoke abruptly and swung out his sword to point at Yahiko's throat. 

"Hold it man, first you made me lose my fortune, now you want to kill me!" said Yahiko

"Anyone who disturbs me shall die," growled Kenshin

Yahiko looked at Kenshin's handicapped arm and smirked, "I have news that may interest you, would you like to exchange my life for news of your handicapped arm?"

Kenshin had a quick thought; he has no interaction with the world outside his forest for five years. Perhaps this kid may have news to amuse him, he decided to listen to his words. If he lied then he'll spare his life but turn him into his slave. 

"I know a man, he's a healer. He has saved many lives; perhaps he can heal your arm…" said Yahiko persuasively. 

"Take me to him and I shall spare your life," said Kenshin

Yahiko sighed as he looked at Kenshin's torn old hakama, "He's fees are very high. I guess you don't have money…"

"I… you are right," said Kenshin but something flickered on the grass. "Perhaps this diamond may worth something…" added Kenshin

"Hey that's mine give it back," yelled Yahiko

"Take me to the healer and I shall give this to you," said Kenshin

Yahiko looked at the grass to test his luck. ZILCH. The red haired man holds the last diamond…

"Fine," grunted Yahiko

~*~

On their way out of the forest, they met the two men Yahiko had run away from. Yahiko hid behind Kenshin for protection as the two men spotted him.

"Kid give us back our goods or prepare to die!" roared the fat man.

"Who's this you brought, a crippled hermit? Oh he has a sword, we are so scared," said the tall man sarcastically. 

The fat and tall man pulled out their swords to use force against them. When they reached Kenshin, he pulled out his sword with his left hand. In a few brief minutes he had wounded the two attackers. 

"Baka! Get out of my sight before I kill you," roared Kenshin.

He had softened his touch over the years in nature. 5 years ago he would've killed his attackers within seconds, without mercy… The two men scurried away. 

"You are something, you crippled man," said Yahiko

"You want to die? If not, watch your language," grunted Kenshin

~*~

It had taken Kenshin and Yahiko 2 weeks to reach the healer's place. Kenshin had hidden his red hair under a hat to avoid old enemies. He had natural red hair, which was different to the normal black or brown shades. This bright red hair of his makes him distinct from everyone and attracts his enemies or _avengers_…

"Give me a few coins to seek this healer and I will give you the diamond. Leave before I catch you again or I promise you won't see tomorrow's sunrise," threatened Kenshin

~*~

Kenshin was waiting patiently for Dr Shinomori Aoshi.

"Next please," called Aoshi

"I want you to heal my arm," demanded Kenshin before he took a seat.

"Can I have a look at your wound?" asked Aoshi

Kenshin pulled down his Hakama to reveal a repulsive rotting wound. Aoshi studied it, the bone is still intact but clearly the nerve tissue and muscles have all died…

"I'm sorry, I cannot help you. Your arm is useless and I advise you to cut it off. How you managed I don't know, but if you let if continue to rot there it'll soon eat away your entire body…" said Aoshi

Kenshin stood up and pulled Aoshi's hakama with his left arm. 

He shouted, "You are no healer, I WILL KILL YOU FOR THIS!"

Durian: Hope is just around the corner in ~Wounds Heal- Part Two~

Please review if you wish me to continue…


	6. The Flute Goddess

Durian: Gomen, gomen!! You need this chapter to understand the story. It's really long but I hope you'd like it…

~*~**The Flute Goddess**~*~

Raye Hino, the Flute Goddess and Setsuna Meiou, the Goddess of Hope watched a mirror that showed the lives of mortals. 

"Mortals live so happily, I want to go down and join their fun!" exclaimed Raye

"Don't be stupid, Gods are forbidden to have contact with lower beings," advised Setsuna

"Please let me go, I promise to come back," said Raye

"If I say no, you'd still go won't you? Go, but do not stir up trouble because I won't help you. Remember do not use magic," said Setsuna

~*~

Shinta Fuji, lived peacefully with his father, Bunta Fuji. However, in the past few years they had really poor harvest. The number of sugar cane grew less and less as the weather became drier each year. Already they were struggling with the rent of their land. 

"Shinta! I just heard the landlord is going to raise the rent. What are we going to do?" cried Bunta.

"Calm down, I'm sure we'll figure out something. It's getting late now, I'm going to get rid of some waste to make some money," said Shinta. 

Shinta glanced at his old, half crippled father. He wished he could give him a better life but poor they were and poor they will be. Shinta felt really tired as he continued pushing his wheel cart with a big tub to carry human waste. Raye appeared in thin air, Shinta did not realise there was someone in front of his cart and continued pushing. Bang! As the cart crashed into Raye, further more the tub tumbled and splashed some human waste on Raye. 

"Oh shit, oh shit! My shit has dirtied the street, what am I going to do? I can't lose this job!" cried Shinta. 

"What is this? It smells, it smells, get it off me!! It's disgusting!!" cried Raye

"Can't you get back home to wash Miss?" asked Shinta

"No! I don't live around here, get it off, the smell makes me want to vomit!!" screamed Raye.

"Would you like to wash it off at my house?" asked Shinta

"Just get it off me!" whimpered Raye

~*~

Raye followed Shinta pushing his cart. Talk about bad luck, this was worst than a nightmare!

"How long have we got to go, this crap is disgusting and it feels disgusting!" whinged Raye

"Not long, we just have to pass this hill and we're there," said Shinta

When they finally arrived at Shinta's house, he told the girl to wash in the river near by.

"I came all the way here to wash in a _cold_ river? Weren't you going to give me a warm bath?" asked Raye

"I don't have money, I'm really sorry Miss. I'd try my best to get rid of the shit on your clothing" said Shinta.

"Fine, do you have any spare clothing?" asked Raye

Shinta brought out his second and last pair of clothing. Rayed studied the clothing and glared

"The material is rough and it's so tattered, look there's even holes developing. Not only that, this is short sleeve and those are shorts not pants!" complained Raye

"It's either this or nothing. I don't have anything else!" exclaimed Shinta

~*~

Raye got dressed in Shinta's clothing, a lot of her white creamy flesh was revealed. Shinta stared at her skin and felt a great urge to run his hand down her arms. He looked at the girl's deep blue eyes and was mesmerized in her gaze. He studied his clothing on her, a small hole in the pants revealed a part of her thigh. The shirt clung tightly around the girl's chest; it had fitted perfectly because Shinta had a small build. 

Rayed glared at Shinta, it is this man's entire fault. She studied his features and thought he was quite handsome. He had short rich red hair and his soft violet eyes gave her a warm feeling. The main flaw to this man is his height, which are only centimetres taller than Raye. 

"I'm going down to the river, and you better not peek you pervert!" yelled Raye

"I'll clean your clothing somewhere nearby, to guard off anyone who comes near," said Shinta

~*~

When Raye got dressed out of the river, she walked towards Shinta. 

"Hey, your clothing is cleaned. Now we just have to dry it," said Shinta as they walked back to the house.

Shinta set a fire to dry Raye's clothing, when it was dried he gave it back to her. 

"Yuk, I'd rather wear your tatty clothing than this. It smells, I don't want to be reminded of the crap from earlier," said Raye

"Ok… Miss what's your name, I'm Shinta Fuji," announced Shinta

"I'm Ra… Rin. My name is Rin," said Raye

"Rin, you can sleep on my bed tonight, I'll take the floor," offered Shinta

Raye entered Shinta's room to sleep on his bed but she heard a snore. 

"What was that?" asked Raye

"It's my father, Bunta Fuji. He snores in his sleep," replied Shinta

~*~

The next morning Bunta awoke to see a woman on Shinta's bed. He walked out of the room quietly to find Shinta, as he was nowhere in the room. 

"Shinta, my boy! You've finally grown into a man, that's a pretty one your scored. It's about time you get married, 28 is a big number!" cried Bunta

"Father, there's nothing between me and that girl. Last night my tub of poo fell on her…" explained Shinta

Bunta was drinking some water but spat it all out and asked, "You what?"

"I spilled the poo on the town's floor," said Shinta

"That's real bad now…" whispered Bunta

When Raye awoke, she declared she's going home. Shinta couldn't stop her nor does he want to cause any more trouble for her. 

~*~

After Raye walked a fair distance she transported back to heaven. Setsuna found her and asked what she is doing in tatty old clothes. Raye explained her story and Setsuna couldn't stop laughing. Next, Raye made a mirror to show Setsuna of the man she met. Setsuna saw a man with red hair and said, "Oh he's good looking!"

However, the next minute was tense. A group of people came to trash their house; they demanded money back for the spilt poo. They kidnapped Shinta's father and demanded him to pay up or his old man will suffer

"This is all my fault, if I didn't appear in front of his cart last night the poo would never have spilt. Please let me go down to help them," said Raye. 

~*~

Raye appeared outside Shinta's house, she walked in to see a very worried Shinta. 

"Shinta, what' wrong?" asked Raye

"Raye? Father, they took father. Why did you come back?" asked Shinta

"Here is some money, it might help you. It is my fault your tub fell, I've come to check on you," smiled Raye

Shinta took the money and hugged Raye, "Thank you, thank you, I promise to repay you." He ran off…

Raye was walking alone admiring what she had done, she did not realise two men were behind her. They grabbed her from the back and she lost conscious. 

**N.B **Gods/Goddesses lose most of their power once they come down to mortal land. The magic of the Flute Goddess is to use her flute…

~*~

Shinta rescued Bunta and the two walked happily until they came upon a crowd. 

"Come look everyone, this beautiful fair maiden will be the bride of the highest bidder," called a voice

Shinta and Bunta decided to have a look and were astounded to see Rin sitting unconscious. 

"Let go of her, she's my friend! You guys captured her by force, I can report you!" yelled Shinta

Shinta rushed to help Raye but the kidnappers attacked him. Shinta reached Raye and blocked their attacks with his back to protect Raye. Raye stirred to find Shinta in front of him and realised he was being hit by two men.

"Shinta you saved me…" whispered Raye

"You're conscious! Let's run," called Shinta as he grabbed her hand to make a run for it. 

When they escaped, Raye asked, "Can you please let go of my hand now?"

"Oh, sorry," said Shinta and he blushed.

From that day onwards, Raye and Shinta have grown closer and closer. She stayed to help out on their sugar cane field. She mended their clothing and cleaned their house. 

~*~

One full moon night, Shinta said he had something to tell Raye. But first, he took her to a very high hill.

"Look, don't you think the moon is so big and beautiful from here?" asked Shinta

"Yes, it is…" said Raye

When they sat for a while, Shinta muttered, "I… I… I know I'm poor and that I will never match you. If I don't say this tonight, I won't be able to sleep. I'm in love with you…" said Shinta

Raye stared at him; she did not know what to say. She responded by planting a soft kiss on Shinta's lips. Shinta was startled but reacted by holding Raye and continued kissing her. He wished this minute would never end…

"Rin" said Shinta

"Yes?" asked Raye

"I peeked…" said Shinta

They both giggled and sat there to watch the sunrise.

~*~

The next morning.

"Shinta, I have to leave for a few days. There is something I must attend to," said Raye

"Do you promise to come back?" asked Shinta

"I promise," said Raye and she sealed it with a kiss

To be continued

Durian: Get ready for some drama in the next chapter, "The God of Destiny". Gomen if you don't like this. I'd get back to Wounds Heal- Part Two after this. 

Any suggestions, please review…


	7. The God of Destiny

Durian: Baka-Chibi-puffs- as you have requested…

After Kenshin yelled, "I WILL KILL YOU FOR THIS!"

It just happens Sanosuke heard the threat from outside. When Sano entered, Kenshin had pulled his sword out to attack Aoshi. Sano hit Kenshin on the neck from behind to stop a disaster from occurring. Sano and Aoshi tied up the unconscious Kenshin with a metal chain around a pole in Aoshi's home. Aoshi had to go back to attend his patients, while Sanosuke was left in the house to watch out for Kenshin. 

Meanwhile Kaoru had been shopping in the morning. When she got home, Sanosuke had left to buy lunch. Kaoru was smiling when she entered Aoshi's house, she was admiring the pot of flower she bought. However, a rustle of metal soon caught her attention. She walked towards where the sound came from and got a big surprise. 

A deep violent shade of violet gazed at her, it was as if her heart could be ripped out by the aura emitted from Kenshin. A great wild mass of red hair highlighted this monster in front of her. As Kenshin struggled, Kaoru's legs felt like jelly and her stomach tightened. She dropped her pot and the shatter of ceramic broke the distance between them. 

"You there untie me!" growled Kenshin

Kaoru just froze there in terror staring at the beast thrash around.

"Are you deaf? I said release me or I'LL KILL YOU!" roared Kenshin

Kaoru screamed and ran off to the kitchen. Terrible memories flooded back into her head.

_The Kamiya family were once high ranked officials of the South Kingdom. Kaoru calmed down at the thought of her mother fondling her hair. Her dad used to carry her and swing her about and say, "Kaoru, you're getting heavier every time I lift you…" She had lived happily like a princess with her family until the 11th year. She remembered the night when echoes and disorder carried about. Her home was under attack by 12 powerful assassinates. Kaoru was ordered to stay in her room away from the merciless swords that clinked and clanked outside. _

_She was hiding in her secret room inside her room until she heard the walls opening. The assassinate has found her, she was prepared to die… She stared into the violet eyes of the red hair batosai and waited for death. The young dark blue-eyed girl pierced his soul with her stare. His focus was to kill her yet his body wouldn't listen. He flickered his sword to make a small cut on her beautiful, sweet, innocent face and ran off. Kaoru ran after Kenshin to look for survivors but was caught by another assassinator. She closed her eyes and waited for the swing of his sword but it never came. _

_"If you don't want to die, spare her!" shouted the red haired batosai. _

_He may have saved her but she will never forget the most precious thing he took away from her. Kaoru watched silently as Kenshin plunged a sword into the bowel of her father. She wanted to scream but no sound came out. She looked at the bloodshed and loss of life; she did not want to stay with the dead bodies and ran off guiltily. Kaoru was the only survivor of the 482 members of the Kamiya family. (Servants included). _

_The king had offered to bury the Kamiya family to honour their deaths but no one realised Kaoru was missing. One night she kneeled on the cemetery of her family and declared, "I shall kill the man who killed father!"_

Kaoru shook out of her memory and glared at a knife on the kitchen table…

~*~ **The God of Destiny**~*~

Raye had to leave because in a few days time the Queen Goddess will be celebrating her 10 000th birthday. She did not want to be busted from mixing with mortals. She further doesn't understand why there has to be a barrier between Gods and mortals. 

On the day of the Queen's birthday, Raye prepared a wonderful piece of music to honour the Queen. As she played her flute, she was lost in her imagination of being with Shinta. What Raye did not realise was Naruto Uzumaki, the God of Destiny kept a close stare at her… After the celebration, Raye sat by herself away from the crowd. She looked at the fake moon in heaven and wished she were back in Shinta's arms. Suddenly an arm wrapped around her shoulders.

"Why is this beautiful lady sitting alone by herself?" asked Naruto

"Please remove your hands, my lord," requested Raye

"I do as I wish, I'm the prince. You are just a simple maid Goddess!" replied Naruto

Raye ran off ignoring the prince's threat. How dare she, thought Naruto, no one dares disobey me, you shall be punished.  

At the end of the Queen's ceremony, the Queen had a few brief words.

"My son, Naruto, the God of Destiny has something to announce," said the Queen

"I have chosen my bride!" declared Naruto

"Who is the lucky lady?" asked the God of Wind

"It is, Raye Hino, the Flute Goddess. Her music and beauty has enchanted me dearly," announced Naruto

"Three cheers to the prince!" and the place roared with cheers and claps.

~*~

Raye could not object, as she feared for her life. She escaped to the mortal land and hoped to find Shinta's embrace. Shinta was not home and Raye was very confused. She did not realise that she began to play her flute to oppress her anger and sorrow. When she finished playing, the sugar canes have all shrivelled and died. The sorrow from her tune has caused death to her surroundings. 

"What have I done?" whispered Raye 

She couldn't bare the guilt of destroying Shinta's field and disappeared back to heaven. The fault in Raye's power is that once something is done it cannot be reversed. Raye prayed as she watched the news of Shinta in the mirror she created. Shinta and his father are on their knees. 

"Why, what have we done? Who would be so mean as to destroy our crops!" cried Bunta

"Don't let me catch that person or I'll make sure he/she pays!" declared Shinta

~*~

½ a month passed…

Shinta barely ate each day as he waited patiently for Rin to return. He looked lost and can collapse any minute in his skinny build. Raye cannot bare the sight of seeing him this way. She appeared outside Shinta's house.

"Shinta, I bought you some food," said Raye softly

Shinta rubbed his eyes and stared at Raye. He spoke, "I'm not dreaming am I? Rin, are you really Rin?"

"Yes, yes, yes. Shinta I'm back…" said Raye

As the two embraced, Raye did not realise someone was secretly spying on them. Naruto wanted to tell Raye about their wedding plans but was stunned to find Raye travelling to "mortal territory". Who does this man think he is, hugging _my Raye_ so tightly, thought Naruto.

"Shinta, there is something I have to tell you," said Raye

"Go ahead," said Shinta

"I… what if one day you found out someone lied to you?" asked Raye

"I HATE LIARS! My mother was really sick, father and I saved up money to seek medical help. The doctor lied, he said he'd cure mother but he ran off with the money without ever giving mother a glance. We didn't even have enough money to buy medicine for her and she died soon after…" said Shinta coldly.

"What if one day I lied to you?" asked Raye

"Don't ask silly questions, why would you lie to me? Let's start eating I'm very hungry!" said Shinta

Raye held back what she intended to say. She did not want Shinta to hate her. Naruto listened intently, interesting, _very interesting_, he thought.

~*~

Naruto caught Shinta alone the next day.

"Do not be fooled by my sister, she does not love you," said Naruto

Shinta stared at the blonde hair, blue-eyed man and replied, "I will not believe you."

"Ok, do you know her name?"

"It's Rin."

"No, it's Raye…"

"You liar!"

"My sister likes to torture young male hearts. I know who destroyed your field…"

"WHO!!"

"Raye, again…"

Naruto took off laughing.

~*~

Raye found Shinta grunting by himself and asked, "What's wrong does something bother you?"

"Tell me you are not Raye!" demanded Shinta

_silence_

"I am," said Raye softly

"You lied to me, how could you? What else have you been keeping away from me?"

"Nothing."

"The field, did you destroy that too?"

"Yes, but…"

"That's enough! I don't want to hear another lie!" barked Shinta and he ran off…

**Durian: **Take a break and rest your eyes… -_-

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* =^-^= *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Shinta left Raye without sympathy without hesitating to let her explain. Though Raye felt really hurt she has no tears to cry. Gods never cry

"You see Raye? Mortals don't love you, only I love you," said Naruto

"You did this, I hate you!!" said Raye

"I only told him the truth and he reacted," grimaced Naruto, then he kissed Raye by force.

"Let go of me!" said Raye as she slapped Naruto, "I will never love you even if there's no Shinta. I will never love you even if you were the last man on earth!!"

Raye ran off to find Shinta. Naruto smirked; she'd come back begging for me to have her…

~*~

"Shinta, what are you doing here?" asked Bunta

"I… Rin, I mean Raye lied to me," replied Shinta

"It can't be that big a lie for you to be crossed at her."

"Father, she was the one that destroyed our field"

"She what? There must be a reason behind it; she doesn't seem like the type who'd destroy things. Have you asked her why?"

"Why should I? She'd just lie to me again," sulked Shinta

"You love her, don't you?"

"Yes, but…"

"No buts, give her another chance son. There may always be a reason for people to lie…"

~*~

Shinta went back to the house but Raye was nowhere there. He feared she might be captured again, why did he let her go? Is he stupid or something, how can he not protect the woman he loved? Shinta ran blindly in the forest for an hour or so until he finally found her. 

"Raye, Raye! My darling, I'm sorry for my behaviour earlier, I should have let you explain," cried Shinta

"I…" said Raye and before she could finish, Shinta kissed her warmly, not ever wanting to let her go. _Even if she lied to him forever…_

"Shinta, there is something I really have to tell you, I'm not a human…" said Raye

"You… not… human… I can forgive for lying but please don't joke with me," said Shinta

"I'm not joking, I'm the Flute Goddess," said Raye sternly

Raye proved it as she took out a flute, played a little tune and made a flower shrivel. Shinta, stared in disbelief but shook his head.

"I don't care, I don't care if you are human, ghost, demon or Goddess. All I know is I'm in love with you…" said Shinta as he looked into Raye's blue eyes

Raye stared into Shinta's violet eyes and replied, "How much do you love me?"

"I would give away everything for you, I'd even die for you," said Shinta

Durian: Shivers… 

~*~

The next few days Shinta and Raye lived happily together but unlike a fairy tale, this couple will not live happily ever after. Naruto's wedding day was coming near and he _wanted his bride_! He found Raye by herself one day and made a deal with her.

"I am the God of Destiny and I foresee things you don't. If you promise not to use your magic for one week, I promise to call off the wedding," announced Naruto.

"I take your word for it and accept!" beckoned Raye

Little did Raye know, Shinta's rent was due and he had no money to pay up. Debt collectors came to his house to collect the rent. Upon hearing that Shinta had no money they knocked Shinta down and took hold of his father and Raye.

"This is a pretty one, maybe she'd be worth something," said a collector

Shinta was knocked unconscious but when he awoke he saw a piece of paper. "You must pay twice the rent to save both your father and the girl. If you pay the rent only one of them will survive. If you don't pay the rent both of them will die!"

"Tsk tsk tsk and who will it be?" asked the blonde haired man

"Shut up, shut up, get out of my house!" yelled Shinta

"Here, I'll give you the money for your rent. You can decide for yourself," laughed Naruto

~*~

When Shinta got to the location he had been ordered to go to. He saw his father being kicked and hit and a man touching his beloved's face. 

"I warn you, don't touch her!" yelled Shinta

"Have you got the money?"

"Yes, here"

"What? This is only enough for one person"

"Let them both go, you can kill me instead"

"No," cried Raye

"No," said Bunta

"Eh shut up all of you, Shinta choose!"

"Kill me!" declared Bunta 

"Let's just give him one clean stab, Boss."

"No, don't you dare touch him," shouted Shinta

"Aw… Boss let's keep the girl alive, she's not worth anything if she's dead," laughed some guy as he fondled Raye's breast

"Don't touch me," screamed Raye

Shinta stared at Raye and Bunta hopelessly. Who should he choose!?

Durian: TA DA! Find out everything in ~Wounds Heal- Part Two~ *sniff sniff* Gomen, the lives of Shinta and Raye will never be good, sigh… -_-

Please review if you wish me to continue…


	8. Wounds Heal Part Two

Durian: Thank you to all those who has reviewed, especially Sakura Butterfly… This shall be the last chapter of "My Sonata".

~**Shinta's Decision**~

"Do not touch my woman!" yelled Shinta

He stared hopelessly at the two people he loved most dearly. He did not have the heart to choose, they both meant too much to him. Before Shinta could decide, his father ran towards the nearest sword. The sword plunged into his stomach and in a matter of seconds blood gushed out of his mouth. He smiled warmly to Shinta and fell down to his knees. Shinta ran towards his father, the kidnappers were a little shocked and just stood there for a few moments. 

"No, father, father! Please don't die!" screamed Shinta

Raye could no longer bear to see Shinta in this state nor does she want his father to die. If only she had never met him…

Raye said, "Naruto-san, if you can hear me. I have lost and I will bid your every wish, if you can reverse the tragedy that has occurred." After these words, Raye's heart was shattered and she felt liked the world had crushed into her.

When Shinta heard these words he let go of the still body of his father and ran towards Raye.

"No, don't leave me, not you too…" squealed Shinta

In less than a minute Naruto appeared.

"I knew you'd come to beg me. What if I say no, I won't reverse this tragedy?" asked Naruto

"That would mean I have won and I will live with Shinta forever onwards," smirked Raye but she dropped to her knees and added, "I do not wish to live a guilty life nor do I want Shinta to hate me. Please, I beg you."

Naruto clicked his fingers and the kidnappers disappeared.

"As you wish, my darling. However, their memories of you shall disappear…" said Naruto as he pulled Raye into his arms. He was about to kiss her but she pulled back.

"One last request, I want them to be rich," demanded Raye

"Whatever you say," said Naruto as he savoured Raye's lips and purred, "You taste good…"

"NO, NO, NO, Raye I cannot live without you. Please don't leave me!" screamed Shinta.

He tried to grab her and take her away from Naruto. However, the two just faded slowly in front of his eyes. There will always be a line between mortals and gods… Shinta could not hold the tears that came streaming down his eyes. He cried and sobbed for his loss but he began to feel very dizzy and drifted off to sleep.

~*~

"Argh! Argh!" screamed Shinta

"Shinta, wake up! It's just a nightmare, everything's fine now; I'm so glad you finally woke up…" said Bunta softly

"Father," said Shinta but try as he might he could not remember his dream nor the rest of his life! Did he get amnesia? Gulped Shinta. He looked down at his silk clothing with beautiful designs and decided he wasn't poor. 

"You've been sleeping for 3 weeks son," cried Bunta

"Did I? I'd like a walk, father," requested Shinta

"Sure!"

Shinta looked around his house and was shocked to find it so big. He also had many maids and attendants. He could not recognise his house as he stepped on the unfamiliar grounds… He continued touring his house until he came upon a flute. He grabbed it and placed it next to his chest. It gave him a sense of familiarity, which he could not explain why. Though the flute felt precious to him, it also ached his heart.

~*~

"Are you sure?" asked Setsuna. 

"Yes, please help me, as a friend, please help me," cried Raye

"As you wish, " sighed Setsuna; secretly she did not want to help Raye. However, she did not want to see Raye in sorrow everyday so she went with her plan. Setsuna took Raye's flute and left it in the Fuji estate. Without the flute, Raye's immortal powers will fade…

~*~

On the night of Naruto and Raye's wedding, Setsuna had come to help Raye in dressing up. She felt really sorry for her friend, as Raye did not smile. In fact, Setsuna had never seen Raye smile after she came back from mortal land. Raye was looking in a mirror while Setsuna brushed her long black raven hair. To Setsuna's surprise, a tear came out of Raye's eye, a sign of mortality. It had been 3 weeks since Raye disowned her flute and already signs of mortality showed. Setsuna solidified the tear and hid it somewhere as it may be in need in the future… 

After the wedding ceremony, Naruto was very happy. He had gotten the woman he craved so much for. He curled his arms around Raye from behind and whispered in her ear, "You are mine."

She let go of his gasp and shouted, "I belong to nobody!" 

She pulled out a knife and before Naruto could ask, "What are you…"

She cut up her left face and poured some liquid onto it. Her face began to heal but a horrid crinkled scar took its place. 

"Why?" asked Naruto

"Because I HATE YOU, now that I'm ugly do you still want me?" asked Raye

The liquid Raye had used was irreversible for mortals. Naruto tried to heal her face but it remained the same. 

"Why?" he asked again

"Because I LOVE SHINTA," replied Raye

Without the flute, Raye cannot stay in heaven. _A god's life is considered to be the highest rank in status. A mortal's life on the other hand is harsh and cruel, they are considered to be lower beings. Shinta meant so much to Raye that she decided to give up her status…_

"Good bye, Naruto," said Raye as she faded in mortal land. She has lost her power to stay in heaven. 

"I shall curse you two to become lovers and be separated for every generation," screamed Naruto

~*~ **Wounds Heal- Part Two** ~*~

Kaoru stared at the knife and her eyes were a cold ice blue. She held onto the knife and began advancing to Kenshin. 

Kenshin looked at her with the knife and grinned, "You want to kill me?"

Kaoru was about to stab Kenshin, but as she pulled it back to plunge it into his bowel. Kenshin's reflexes reacted and his head hit hardly at Kaoru's forehead. Blood dribbled down Kaoru's head and she slowly lost consciousness. Her knife dropped beside her. Kenshin used both of his feet to grab the knife so that the left hand could reach it. He kept it in his right pocket; next he used his legs again to carry Kaoru into his left hand. He smirked she could come in handy. He hoped she doesn't wake up before one of his capturers come back. Kenshin stared at Kaoru and felt a sense of familiarity to her he shivered. He couldn't stop himself and planted a kiss on her cheek.

Sano have finally come back and decided to check on Kenshin. He swallowed some saliva and hoped Kenshin was still bounded by the chains he tied so tightly around him. To his horror, Kenshin had an unconscious Kaoru in his hands. He had no idea how and why Kaoru got so close but his main aim was to save her. 

"Release me or I shall kill her," roared Kenshin

Sano saw the glint of the knife in his hands and decided to follow his command. Sano stared at the cold blue eyes of Kenshin and released him. After Kenshin was released he held onto Kaoru. 

"Where is my sword?" demanded Kenshin

Sano sighed and did as he wished; he gave Kenshin his sword back. Now his life may be at stake, he gulped. 

**N.B **Sorry, I did not realise Kenshin's eyes could change colour, shivers. Therefore from now on, purple means his normal, blue means you are getting on his nerves and amber means he wants to kill you!

Kenshin tucked the sword into his waste and ran off with Kaoru.

"No, you must release her, I have done my side of the bargain!" cried Sano

~*~

Kenshin did not know why but he wanted to be close to Kaoru. He carried her on his left shoulder until he came to a cliff. Strange he thought, he could have sworn that this path did not lead to a cliff. They were near the edge of the cliff before Kaoru stirred. She realised Kenshin was holding onto her so she struggled. Kenshin released her as she grabbed his left hand and bit it hard. Without hesitating, Kaoru looked at the cliff and charged herself to Kenshin. "Die I hate you!" cried Kaoru. She only intended to push Kenshin off but he grabbed her with him. He knew that the impact of her push will send him to his death so he decided, "You shall die with me…"

As they continued to fall which seemed like it'd never end. Kaoru stared into Kenshin's soft purple eyes and felt a very deep closeness. She hugged onto him and did not realise she silently cried, "Shinta…" Kenshin responded to her tight hold and couldn't figure out why he felt a close bonding with her. He silently whispered, "Raye" but he did not realise he said that. 

~*~

When Kenshin woke up he thought he had died. He found himself naked in a small hot spring. The air was foggy so he couldn't see much. This must be heaven or hell he thought. What astounded Kenshin more was his right hand moved and this proved he wasn't alive. He had lost all hope that it'll ever heal. It surprised him again that his body felt like it was next to something smooth. He thought it was just the structure of the hot springs but it shocked him that it _MOVED. _

Kaoru had just stirred and wondered why there was weight on her legs. Slowly the fog cleared and she realised she was naked. To her horror, the red haired man sat on top of her and the top half of her body was exposed. Kaoru screamed…

~**Epilogue**~

Setsuna was so happy to find Kaoru/Raye reincarnated with the man she loved. She decided to help their relationship and heal their wounds. She is very close to the God of Medicine and asked him to heal them. Sasuke gave Kaoru a plastic surgery and reconnected Kenshin's dead tissue. Kaoru regained her pretty face and Kenshin's arm was good as new. What he did not understand was why Setsuna want to place them in an immodest way. Setsuna hugged Sasuke for his help and was delighted to see her best friend reunited with the man she loved. She secretly placed them in a hot spring and spiced it up with Raye's preserved tear. She hoped the little immortal power the tear holds would stir up their memories and reunite them…

~THE END~ 

After Note-

Durian: Hehe, I hoped you liked it. Thank you for reviewing I really appreciated it. I am hoping to make a sequel to "My Sonata". It'll be called:

~*~**Our Future**~*~

Summary: Kaoru and Kenshin find a way out of the cave through a tunnel. (They get dressed of course!) Because Kaoru hates Kenshin's guts, they separate and walk onto different directions. Little did they realise that they have walked into the world of the 21st century. Durian smirks HA this would be good. Let me give you an example:

Kaoru steps onto a park out of the tunnel. She continues to walk until she came upon a road. She stares in horror as a shiny vehicle with four wheels advances towards her. She picks up a stick for protection as the car continues to advance towards her. BEEEEEP cried the car; in terror Kaoru starts hitting the vehicle with her stick.

_"What are you doing?" cried a man inside the car as he walks out to check on it_

_"Are you crazy, I just bought this car and now it's all scratched," he yelled._

_The man takes a closer look at the crazy woman and his world tumbled. _

_"Rei?" he asked_

Please review if you wish me to continue… ~_~


End file.
